High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) may provide superior performance compared to other image and video coding schemes. Typically, the superior performance of HEVC comes at the expense of increased encoding complexity as compared to other encoding schemes. As the amount of digital image data increases, managing, storing, and transmitting digital image data is becoming more challenging, particularly when using HEVC, due to the increased encoding complexity. Increased encoding complexity typically results in a computationally intensive process that requires large amounts of computational resources and/or time to perform.